<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PC #2 by wonsbwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683060">PC #2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo'>wonsbwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, jeonboo, wonboo, wonkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oras na para sa morning routine ni Wonwoo at 'yun ang guluhin si Seungkwan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PC #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TT__TT</p><p>unang una, para 'to kay anon na nakashare ko ng ideas about compshop boy wonwoo at sinabi kong this is going to be a drabble about dos and bhie in an alternate universe. sana hindi ka madisappoint hhuhuhu</p><p>anyways sana magustuhan niyo 'to and i know it's not as long as my other wonboo drabbles hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alam mo ikaw, isusumbong na talaga kita kay mama!” Narinig ni Wonwoo ng sigaw ng kapatid mula sa kusina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bakit ba?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ang aga-aga pupunta ka na naman doon sa compshop nila Madam Boo,” sabi ni Mingyu na kakalabas lang galing kusina na may dalang isang baso ng gatas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi naman pinansin ni Wonwoo ang pagkuda ng kapatid at naglakad sa harap ng salamin para maglagay ng gel sa medyo basang buhok niya. Napangiti naman siya nang masatisfy na siya sa ayos ng buhok niya and he convinced himself na pogi siya ngayong araw kahit alam niyang hindi na naman siya papansinin ulit ni </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madam Boo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napatingin pareho si Mingyu at Wonwoo nang pumasok ang mama nila sa bahay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, si kuya pupunta na namang computer shop, oh!” sigaw ni Mingyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayaan mo na at minsan lang naman magkacrush ang kuya mo,” sagot ng mama nila that made Wonwoo stick his tongue out at Mingyu. Umirap si Mingyu sa inasal ng kuya niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala na siyang sinayang na oras at dumiretso na siya sa computer shop nila Madam Boo. Saktong sakto lang dahil nakita niyang kakabukas lang nito. Alam niyang siya na naman ang unang customer for this day dahil Wednesday ngayon at may pasok pa ang mga estudyanteng nakakasabayan niya tuwing weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nilibot ni Wonwoo ang tingin sa loob pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya pa lang at hinanap agad ang familiar figure ni Madam Boo. Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha niya nang makita niyang iba ang nagbabantay ngayon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tito!” pagbabati niya bago magmano sa matandang lalake na nakaupo sa tabi ng pinto. “Si Seungkwan po?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, papalabas na iyon. Siya rin naman ang magbabantay dito ngayong araw dahil hindi mabuti ang pakiramdam ko,” sabi ng matanda who smiled at him with fondness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napangiti naman si Wonwoo because strangely enough, close sila ng papa ni Seungkwan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going to their computer shop at this time of the day has become his routine at kasama na rin sa nakagawian niya ang makipagkwentuhan sandali sa papa ni Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bukod sa papa ni Seungkwan, minsan naman ay nakakausap niya ang ate nito tuwing weekend dahil tuwing weekend lang daw ito umuuwi kasi nagdodorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kung tutuusin ay close niya lahat ng taong malapit kay Seungkwan maliban na lang kay Seungkwan mismo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natigil sila sa pag-uusap nang naglakad papasok ang kanina niya pang hinihintay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agad namang napangiti si Wonwoo at lumapit kay Seungkwan na nakaupo na ngayon sa likod ng counter nila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinapik-tapik niya nang ilang ang counter. “Good morning, Madam Bhie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He earned a tight-lipped smile from Seungkwan na parang sanay na siyang tinatawag na ganon ni Wonwoo. “Ilang oras?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isang tao lang talaga ang may kayang bumuo ng araw ni Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo has grown accustomed to spending his mornings sa computer shop nila Seungkwan and just annoying the hell out of him. Some people may think he’s weird dahil palagi siyang tumatambay nang ilang oras dito eh everybody knows na they’re well-off at may sarili silang computer sa bahay. Even PlayStation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Wonwoo doesn’t care at all. Not one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself just smiling at the thought nang biglang malakas na hinampas ni Seungkwan ang counter na nasa gitna nilang dalawa. “Hoy, bwisit. Ilang oras kako?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched a little dahil sa gulat and gave him a smile. “Oras mo, pwede?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napatawa naman nang malakas si Wonwoo dahil sa inasta ng kaharap niya ngayon. “Joke lang! 5 hours lang, as usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tapos mageextend ka hanggang sa magsara na kami,” narinig niyang bulong ni Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paano mo nahulaan?” pagbibiro niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakita niyang umirap si Seungkwan habang may tinatype na kung ano man sa keyboard. Siguro yung time niya sa computer. O baka naman nagtatype lang ‘to para makaiwas kay Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PC 1, bukas na,” sabi na lang ni Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha?!” Napalakas na tanong ni Wonwoo kaya binigyan naman siya ng masamang tingin ng lalakeng kaharap niya ngayon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibinaling naman niya ang atensyon niya sa kamay na nasa ibabaw ng counter ngayon at sumimangot. “Diba PC 2 ako lagi pumepwesto?” malumanay na tanong niya na para bang nagtatampo, silently wishing na mapansin ni Seungkwan ‘yon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh nalagay ko na dito sa PC 1 ka pepwesto,” sabi ni Seungkwan, still looking at the monitor. “Pwede namang sa PC 1 na lang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like maarte si Wonwoo pero that number holds a special place in his heart and may sentimental value talaga iyon sakanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ang arte mo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh leaves his lips, another exaggerated act para lang maguilty si Seungkwan pero mukhang hindi effective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sige na,” pangungulit ni Wonwoo with matching pagpout but then again, si Seungkwan ang kausap niya at alam niyang walang talab ang kahit anong klase ng pagpapacute niya. “PC 2 na lang kasi, Madam Bhie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo na. Sige na. Doon ka na!” he hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo clapped his hands in delight. “Alam mo ba bakit gusto ko palagi doon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malamang,” hindi madistinguish ni Wonwoo kung bulong pa ba yung sagot ni Seungkwan dahil sa sobrang hina ng pagkakasabi nito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ano?” panghahamon ni Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-alam ko kung bakit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked dahil nakita niyang umiiwas ng tingin si Seungkwan, nililibang ang sarili sa harap ng monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bakit?” tanong niya na may tono ng pang-aasar knowing nanalo na naman siya ngayong araw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahil…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumawak ang ngiti ni Wonwoo when he saw Seungkwan gulp. “Dahil ano?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahil anniversary natin ‘yon noon.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay! nakarating ka sa dulo!!</p><p>thank you for readinggggg &lt;3</p><p>kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or sa curiouscat.qa/minwonboos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>